


His Sweet Gift

by ChoChoBun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Bottom Marco Bott, Hentai, Lemon, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Top Jean Kirstein, Top Marco Bott, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoChoBun/pseuds/ChoChoBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Perhaps I should save my gift for tomorrow.”<br/>Jean frowns, irritated at Marco’s feigned innocent yet knowing smile. <br/>“But you just started a real big problem down in my pants!”<br/>The freckled man chuckled deeply. <br/>“Oh dear. Guess I should take responsibility for that.”</p>
<p>It's Marco's birthday and boy is he impatient to open his gift. ~ Modern day AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sweet Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this is a few days late but I hit a few blocks when writing it. Anyway Happy late Birthday Marco Bott!  
> (This was based off a RP I did with a friend.) (fyi all my JeanMarco Modern Day AU's are connected. they always have the same jobs and what not.)

“Oh cmon! please?”  
Marco whined as Jean put the mysteriously shaped package in the closet, locking the door the shorter man turned around to his pouting boyfriend.   
“No Marco. you have to wait till the party tomorrow to open it.”  
The taller man stuck out his lip, laying the puppy dog eyes on thick.  
“No no no. Marco that’s cheating! Y'know I can't resist the puppy eyes!”  
Jean complained as he walked past his freckled boyfriend, trying to ignore his pouty face.  
“Ah but you know I never play fair~!”  
Marco spoke with the sweetest most innocent voice he could muster as he snaked his arms around the shorter man, resting his head on Jean’s shoulder. The light haired man groaned as he unpacked his bag.  
“Yeah well I really want this to be a surprise!”  
Jean turned in his lovers arms to look up at his dark eyes. Marco was quiet for a moment before letting out a light sigh.  
“... ok….”  
The shorter man leaned up to kiss the others freckled nose.   
“but…. I can give you this!”  
Jean whipped something from behind his back, shoving the large object into the taller mans face. A smile suddenly shining across Marco’s face.  
“Oh! Your work finished the charity calendars!”  
Jean’s ears turned pink as the freckled man grabbed the calendar from him, eagerly looking through the pictures.  
“Y-yah… we just got them in.”  
Marco’s freckled hands suddenly stopped flipping through the pages, his gaze fixed on one page in particular. The shorter man before him turned crimson, knowing full well what his lover was staring at. The picture in question sported Jean and three of his colleagues standing in a row, holding large blended coffee drinks strategically over their crotches. this being the only part of their naked bodies to be unseen.   
“Do…. do you like it?”  
Jean rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.   
“I-I…. wow….”  
“Yah… everyone voted on who should have been in this one… I… I came in third.”  
Marco chuckled at the shorter man’s flustered face, setting the calendar on a nearby chair.  
“Well, you know I’m not complaining.”  
“Well of course not, because I'm the better looking one there, ya?”   
Jean looked up at his freckled lover, flashing him a cocky smile.  
“Yes, although.... Levi looked awfully good....”  
The shorter man’s face falls a bit.  
“H-Hey!”  
Marco lightly giggled, poking the light haired man’s nose.  
“Sorry, I can't deny when someone has a nice body! but you were definitely the finest body there!”  
Jean averts his gaze from the tall man in front of him.  
“Pft you're just trying to make up for that Levi comment.”   
Marco ruffles the shorter man’s two toned hair, laughing at his pouty face.  
“but I mean what I said. You looked amazing.”   
The raven haired man kisses Jean’s cheek, causing the shorter man to turn light pink.  
“You're such a tease..”  
The younger man whispers, looking down at his feet. Marco grabs hold of Jean’s waist and pulls him close.  
“yah, but you like it…”   
The freckled man leans in close to the shorter man’s face, causing his breath to hitch in his throat.   
“Yea..I really do.. you know me too well.”  
Marco leans in towards Jean’s ear, whispering in a deep voice.  
“Oh I know…. everything that you like…”   
He kisses the younger man’s jaw, causing shivers to run down his spine. Jean’s head lulls back as a soft moan escapes his lips.   
“Mmm~ Fuck..you do.”   
Jean wraps his arms around tan, freckled shoulders as Marco sucks and bites his neck. The taller man hums softly before pulling back to look into his lovers eyes.   
“Perhaps I should save my gift for tomorrow.”  
Jean frowns, irritated at Marco’s feigned innocent yet knowing smile.   
“But you just started a real big problem down in my pants!”  
The freckled man chuckled deeply.   
“Oh dear. Guess I should take responsibility for that.”   
He pushes the shorter man against a wall, gently caressing him through his pants. Jean grunts at the sudden friction as he leans towards Marco’s touch.   
“You really should.”  
The younger man runs his fingers through Marco's hair as the freckled man presses firmly against Jean’s growing problem.   
“Hmm…. I think I will…”  
Marco bites and sucks on the tender spot of Jean’s neck, earning a moan of surprise from the multi colored haired man.   
“Ahhh~! F-Fuck Marco!”   
Jean leans his head back onto the wall, moving his hips against his lover’s freckled hand in a desperate attempt for more friction. kneeling down, Marco dragged his free hand down Jean’s body undoing his belt. The shorter man whimpers at his boyfriend’s touch, hands tugging at raven hair. The freckled man pulls down his lovers pants, kisses Jean through his boxers.  
“A-ahh! Marco...Don't fuckin t-tease me.. I almost..”  
Jean’s face become hot as his hands tangle more into raven hair, pushing Marco's head closer, moaning out in bliss. Freckled hands rub the moaning man through his boxers again but with more pressure.   
“oh, whats wrong? is there something you want?”  
Marco purrs as he creates more friction with his hand earning even louder moans from his lover.   
“M-Marco!~ Ahhh~ W-want..you~”  
Jean’s knees start to shake as freckled finders sneak their way into the band of his boxers, gently pulling them down releasing his throbbing member.   
“oh my, you sure are eager for this.”  
Marco chuckles, gently blowing cool breath over Jean’s tip.  
“Gahhhh!”   
Jean tries not to cum right there and then, leaking a little at his excitement.  
“J-Jesus!”  
Marco slowly licks the underside of his lovers length, kissing the tip.   
“mmmmm, you like that?”  
The panting man moans as he squirmed for more, moving his hands to Marco's shoulders, digging his nails into dark skin in pleasure.  
“Just...do me..”  
Jean lets out a low growl of frustration. Marco grins eagerly up at his lover before descending upon him, taking as much of his boyfriend in his mouth as he can. The freckled man begins to bob his head, gripping Jean’s muscled thighs. losing all control at the feeling of something so warm and wet surrounding his cock, Jean cums into his freckled lovers mouth with a loud moan calling out Marco’s name. Marco pulls back in surprise, Jean’s cum spurting all over his open mouth. The raven haired man hummed as he licked his lovers seed off his lips, swallowing the bitter substance as if it were candy.   
“That didn't seem to take you long.”  
“Y-Yeah well… I've just been needing this…. needing you for a couple days so I kinda couldn't hold back…”   
Jean looks anywhere but Marco's face to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks. Standing up the taller man gently cupped Jean’s face, forcing his lover to look at him.   
“Well I’m here now, so lets not let it go to waste.”  
Lips crash together in a passionate kiss. The shorter man deepens the kiss by licking Marco's bottom lip asking for entrance, putting his hands on his lovers waist. Marco eagerly opened his mouth, granting Jean entrance knowing full well that his lover would be able to taste himself on Marcos tongue.   
“hmmmmmm ~Jean~”  
Marco moaned between kisses as Jean’s tongue roams his lovers mouth, tasting his own cum. Continuing to kiss Marco's soft lips his hands moving up the taller man's sides, making quick work of getting rid of his shirt. Marco moans deeply into the kiss, hands running down Jean’s side landing on his hips gripping them tightly.   
“ah, Jean~!”   
The freckled man grinds his clothed erection against his lovers exposed crock, breath becoming heavy. Jean moans as he pulls away to catch his breath. panting he takes no time to attack his lovers mouth again, biting it playfully as he grinds up against Marco's fully clothed erection, loving the feeling of friction between the two of them.  
“A-ahhh! J-Jean... not so hard-AH!”   
Marco panted heavily as his pants started continued to feel more and more constricting.   
“please.... make me feel good....”   
The tall freckled man looked into his lovers eyes, lust and adoration mixed in his dark brown orbs. Jean looks up into Marco’s eyes and began working at his wish, sucking Marco's freckled neck as one hand slowly caressed his sides till he got to the top of his pants. Starts to tug at the rim as he firmly grinds against his boyfriend's crotch to tease him. Marco moaned loudly as Jean sucked on his neck, his hands pulling the shorter man’s hair.   
“ohhhhhh~ Jean!”  
Jean continues to suck and bite Marco's neck to find his sweet spot as his hand quickly undid his lovers pants and rubs the palm of his hand over the bulge through the boxers. The taller man’s head falls back, mouth gaping open as a breathy gasp escapes his lips.   
“oh please.... Jean! take me....”  
Jean leans in closer, breathing heavily into Marco's ear.  
“Do you want me?”  
He said in a low husky tone, putting his whole hand into the taller man's pants and strokes the tip of his cock. Marco hissed as Jean teased him.   
“oh god yes... I need you Jean! please....”   
The freckled man begged, feeling he would go crazy if he had to wait any longer.  
“...Good…”  
Jean kisses his boyfriends earlobe as he removed Marco's pants in one swift move. Leaning up against his lover, the shorter man slides down slowly kissing and licking his way down. Jean hooked his fingers into the rim of the others boxers, slowly sliding them off. He was very happy to see just how excited Marco was and looking up he chuckled deeply, hands traveling up freckled thighs.   
“I just love how your freckled all over…”   
His hands suddenly grip Marco's ass, earning a squeak of surprise from the blushing man before him.   
“Quit stalling and suck my dick already!”   
Marco complained through heavy breaths as his dark hands gripped Jeans hair.  
“Well since you asked so nicely…”   
Jean’s mouth engulfed Marco's cock without warning as he starts to bob his head up and down, groping the freckled ass as he does so. The tanned man let out a loud moan, trying to keep his hips still as not to choke his lover.   
“A-ahhh! Jean... more.... nggggghhhhhh~!”   
Freckled fingers tangle themselves deeper into blond and brown hair as Jean continues to bob his head as he let's a moan out around the taller man's cock, causing vibrations that travel up the taller man’s spine. Marco’s head rolls back as the tension in his abdomen releases itself, his hands pulling at multi colored hair as he moans out in satisfaction.  
“AHHHHHHHH~ Jean!!!!”  
Jean continues to suck his lover off while moving his head around, his hand moving from the freckled ass to his balls as he starts playing with them. Marco lost all control, moaning uncomfortably as his lover pleasure him so.  
“ohhhhhh f-fuck.... Jean~ auhhhh!”   
Tears fell from dark hazel eyes, mouth open wide as ecstasy washed over Marco’s tanned body. Jean sucks and swirls his tongue all around Marco like ice cream as he looks up at his lovers face, pleased to see him in a utter hot mess. Marco’s breathing is heavy and labored, a small line of saliva running down his chin.  
“ohhhhhh god Jean... I-I can't take much more....”  
Jean moans as he hears Marco's reply, moving his hands to freckled inner thighs to caress them.  
“Oh god Jean I...I need you.... now!”  
Freckled hands move from hair to gripping pale shoulders, frantically trying to pull himself back to reality as his body was shaking from the emotions he had for the man kneeled before him.   
“please.... fuck me....”  
Jean rose to his feet, looking up into Marco’s teary lust filled eyes. Jean moved close to his freckled lover, one hand resting on his chest while the other cradled a tear stained cheek.   
“Well… since you seem so desperate…”  
Jean spun them around, shoving Marco into the wall and pinning the freckled man in place. Jean leaned in close to Marco’s ear, whispering in a deep husky voice.  
“I suppose I could give you your gift now..”


End file.
